


Story's end

by AngelynMoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd P.O.V., After Life, Character Death, Gen, I don't know what else, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: You love him, the story still ends





	Story's end

Summary: You love him, the story still ends 

 

\----

You decide when you hear them sing, it nearly makes you cry when you hear those deep voices begin but you hold those tears in, keep them, they are only the first ones you keep from falling, certainly they are not the last.

In the morning you wake abruptly, there is silence in your home. At first you are pleased, happy even, it's almost like the night before hadn't happened, except for the opened contract that waits for your signature.

What it was that compelled you to race for your pack, that had you throwing in clothing and odds and ends, that had you signing your name in a rush and dashing out of your home at full speed after that unexpected Company of Dwarrows you never can say, never dare say out loud, to do so would make it real, make it known.

With every hurtful word, you hold your tears, hold your anger, your silence, you do not cry.

Leaving the Misty Mountains, a small, innocent band of gold which allows you to move unseen in your pocket, the thing you stole it from haunts your nightmares but the remembered warmth of Thorin's arms around you comforts you when you wake terrified in the night, first at Beorn's and then often during Mirkwood.

Your dreams (nightmares) while lurking in King Thranduil's dungeons, while wearing your ingenious ring, make little sense but even in their blurred, fragmented, and disjointed images they frighten you, terrify you until you just try to stay awake until exhaustion overtakes you.

It takes far too long for you to find a way out, and you are far too tired to fear Bard's bow and arrows and far too sick in Lake Town to worry much.

You get better soon enough, without the ring, a steady supply of food, warmth, and rest allows to heal quickly.

You leave Lake Town just as soon as you are well, heading for the Lonely Mountain. It's close and you can tell your Dwarrow are restless, and they've become yours, somewhere in the Dark of an Elven King's dungeon they became yours and you will see them home even if... you dare not think those words, dare not invite them down, but your Dwarrow are impatient and so you leave for the Mountain and the Dragon that awaits you there.

.... You survive the Dragon, somehow you all survive the Dragon, your Dwarrow at the very least as you and Balin survey the Burning of Lake Town.

The Dragon falls, Lake Town burns, Thorin does not care. He demands the Arkenstone and the stone weighs heavy in your pocket and the Dragon's cursed words follow you into your dreams, your nightmares, you fear he was right.

There are tears in your eyes when Dwalin leads Thorin to the Gate where Men from Lake Town demand their gold with an Elven Army by their side.

You cannot argue that the Men have no right to demand their payment, they have lost their homes and everything, you can argue that the Elvish Army beside them should not be there, they have no right to anything.

But you also know you are just fourteen, and you are not quite sure you should include yourself in that number.

You know that your Dwarrow are not themselves. You know they will die for this Mountain, you know you will die for this Mountain... no.... for them.

You make a decision and force yourself not to cry.

You sneak out, Arkenstone weighing you down. You meet with kings, with Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf.

You do not cry.

You go back... you go back knowing what might happen, what your heart knows will happen, what your mind denies. You go back because you trust who Thorin was.

But that is not the same as what he has become.

His hands are tight around your neck, you feel the sting of tears, you hardly feel Bofur's hand hurrying you away, bidding you to flee.

The tears you do not let spill over.

....You watch Fili fall, you know he cannot survive and Thorin runs, he calls for Kili.

It is later that you learn Kili is gone too.

You are hit with a rock, you fall, you know nothing for some time.

You wake and you go looking.

You find him, you see him stumble and fall and you rush to him. You grasp his hands and listen to his gasping words ... his last words.

You try, you try so hard not to, to hold them back as you have for so long.

But you can't.

The tears fall, they fall and fall and the Eagles fly overhead.

But it does not matter, none of it matters.

And you cry, you let yourself cry until the tears do not come anymore.

You go home, you leave your Dwarrow, the remainder of them at the base, the Gate, of the Lonely Mountain, tea is at four, don't bother knocking, you force a laugh and get equally forced smiles in return.

And you leave, leave with Gandalf and go home.

Back to your books and your dishes and your Garden.

You hand over your contract as proof of who you are and you are asked about him.

"He was..." You begin and you realize something.

You love him... you love him, you do...

But....

"He was my friend." You say, you finish.

But he is gone, like all the things from your home, he is gone and you are not and you love him.

But....

The story still ends.

It ends and you are alone in your Hobbit Hole, just as you were in the beginning, like you were at the start.

Oh, but you are not the same, are you?

You are not the same because you, you are a fool, a foolish, silly Hobbit that has gone and fallen for a Dwarvish King who died for his Mountain and his people.

You love him and that is all you will ever have.

....You plant the acorn in the garden, it grows every year, you speak to it softly and it drinks in your tears.

It's the last thing you see when you leave Bag End the last time, your big tree from your Adventure.

.....You wish it was Thorin.

You love him, you remember at some point in the years after.

You do not cry.

You go with Frodo, the boy you raised, the boy who took your ring and your King given Armour and returned with neither.

You sail away and you do not look back, only ahead, there are tears in your eyes as you watch the sun rise high in the sky, but you are tired, you have been tired for many years.

You so wanted to see the Mountain one last time, to sit beside Thorin and tell him what you have kept secret and to yourself for so long.

But there was no strength left for that adventure, no matter how much you wanted to go there, you could never make it. So, you sail instead.

And now you are tired, and the sun is bright, and Frodo walks you down below deck and helps you to bed, there is a wariness in him that you have not noticed before and you hope that where ever he ends up that there are people that can help him.

You sleep and you do not wake.

The story still ends.

And when your eyes open you are surprised, for there stands Thorin and all those of the Company who have gone before you and they smile at you in welcome.

And Thorin wraps his arms around you and....

Oh.... you love him, you remember, how could you forget that?

And when Thorin pulls back to smile down at you your breath catches, because....

Oh... he loves you too.

Because he pulls you into the sweetest kiss you've ever had and you sink into him and when it is over he takes your hand and you head off on one final Adventure together.

You love him and he loves you too, but the story still ends.

 

\------

A/N: An exercise in Point of View, I prefer to write in third person, it allows a greater range of knowledge for the story but one should practice and experiment with other writing styles and P.O.V.'s so here is a story in 2nd person for you all to enjoy or not.

-I actually rather liked writing this and did not expect to find it so easy to write in.


End file.
